saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Historia Reiss
This article is about Historia Reiss. For the manga chapter titled with her assumed name, Krista Lenz, see Krista Lenz (Chapter). Historia Reiss (ヒストリア・レイス Hisutoria Reisu?) is an illegitimate child from the aristocratic Reiss family. She was raised in isolation on an estate of the Reiss family before being violently dispossessed after the fall of Wall Maria, and in doing so, she was coerced into entering military service (in the hopes of her death) and consequently renouncing her name and claim to Reiss heritage in order to assume a new identity as Krista Lenz (クリスタ・レンズ Kurisuta Renzu?). Over the course of her childhood and isolation, she intentionally created a persona for herself that was to be in all things selfless and kind to those around her. In her innermost self however, she is an empty, melancholy girl uncertain of her true nature and personality, nor her purpose and meaning in the world. She becomes an important asset to the Survey Corps, and is pursued by various agents of the government (under orders of the King and the Inner Brigade) and the Titan Shifters. Ymirinitially sought her out of curiosity to her past and in order to use her as a bargaining chip. In the process, befriended her and fell in love with the Historia she saw underneath the emotional armor and false projections. Appearance Historia has a petite figure, making her the smallest soldier in the 104th. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears the standard military uniform. Historia is noted being very cute and pretty, and coupled with her kindness, making people call her a goddess, as well as the hinted fact that a majority of her classmates have a crush on her or thinks she is cute. When on expeditions, her hair is seen in a low ponytail. Personality Historia is normally very shy and kind, quick to come to tears, and without knowing how to react to people in certain situations (likely coming from her isolation from people as a child). However, as revealed, and later noted, her desire to perform kindnesses to others stems not only from a desire to gain honour from them, but also to gain the approval of those around, and to be seen as a good person. This is something she values highly as a result of her childhood where she was denied both, and raised to believe herself to have been an unfortunate and unwelcome mistake. The strongest manifestation of this is her often, and severe suicidal inclinations, where she desires merely to die in a manner where others will not hate her for having existed at all, and will be spoken off, and remembered favourably. Ymir, in understanding Historia, and having an insight into her personality no one else was afforded, correctly deduced this inner side of her nature and, and as a result, worked to discourage her own self belief that it would be better if were she to die. Ymir often and openly displays contempt at her, for accepting her treatment and rejection, particularly at her having rejected her name and heritage, and enlisting in military service to please those who rejected her. It is hinted that the tragedy of Historia's youth emanates strongly with Ymir due to similar childhood experiences. It is Ymir's empathy and outward care for Historia, that forges such a strong and uncompromising friendship between them, and this plays a strong role in her developing a romantic attachment to Historia. Due to multiple layers and contradictions in Historia's personality, it is difficult to gain a definitive understanding of her innermost nature, as all her actions are a mere outward projection of a facade she feels the need to adopt, not just to be liked. But because she regards herself as being vacuous on the inside, lacking a true nature or identity. Though it should be noted, the fact she joined the Survey Corps was one of the few true expressions of her inner character. Despite her kind outer expressions to other, she is often determined, in a perhaps callous and calculated move to use the deaths of those around her as an excuse to pursue a death at the hands of the Titans. A poignant example of her overriding determination to die in circumstances she cannot be faulted, but in fact praised for, is in using the severe wounding of her fellow trainee, Daz, as a means by which to die in a fulsome attempt to save him and be remembered as having died "for the sake of others". Ymir challenges Historia on this, and openly shows that she actually has no intention of saving Daz's life in insisting to haul his body despite her physical size and constitution being unable to do so, whilst refusing to let Ymir help her, but instead hoping that Ymir would live, only to tell others of the tale of her heroic but ultimately failed sacrifice to save the life of another. After being abandoned by Ymir (who had left to aid the escape and survival of Reiner and Bertolt) she lost her jovial, and otherwise hopeful nature, instead regressing to a refrain of vapid disinterest to the world and events around her. She claimed that while the outward manifestation of Krista Lenz was a kind and deeply caring person (drawing from her belief that is how good girls should be), what she perceives to be her truest self is hopeless and devoid without Ymir acting as an anchor to identity. History Historia was born out of wedlock as an illegimiate and unrecognised daughter to Rod Reiss (who is later asserted to be of royalty) and a beautiful servant in his household, who later became his mistress. Historia was raised on an estate owned and administered by the Reiss household and was primarily overseen in her childhood by her maternal grandparents. Her mother chose to be deliberately distant to her, always reading by herself and never engaging Historia in any form of social interaction, nor participating with work around the estate. As a consequence of this, Historia was gravely neglected by all members of her family, as was shown to be a curt rejection and refusal of parental obligation on the part of her mother. Her grandparents interacted with her only to inform her of her obligations around the estate, and to instruct her on her chores. An important factor in her isolation in growing up was the treatment of her by the other children on the estate and the surrounding lands, who actively terrorised her if she tried to leave the farm or otherwise engage with them, throwing rocks and shouting other forms of abuse at her. Growing up, she began to read widely, including books that depicted the typical relationship between a mother and her child, causing Historia to question her own relationship with her mother, and desiring to understand what it was like to have meaningful physical contact with her mother. This led to an attempt to hug her mother resulting in her being violently slapped away and causing her mother to openly lament that she did not have the bravery to kill Historia when she had been born. Though bruised and bloody, Historia felt happiness because it was the first time she had ever been spoken to by her mother. After this incident she would not see nor interact with her mother again for several years. During this interlude, she came to understand her position in the Reiss household, particularly that she was regarded by those around her as a curse and grave burden to her family; though she did not understand the reason for her treatment and rejection. The only consolation in her life on the estate were the animals being husbanded, providing her with a means of companionship. However, she seemingly held one friend during her childhood; a Mysterious Woman that would visit her in secret (though the frequency of this is not shown). The woman taught Historia how to read, and further encouraged her personal development in the hopes of becoming a kind girl that everyone would love. She would chide Historia for not being more lady-like, but would become distressed when the girl spoke of her as an ideal role model of a proper Lady. It is not yet stated why, but Historia would forget many of these interactions and her existence, save for when the memories were subconsciously accessed during dreams. Days after the fall of Wall Maria, Rod Reiss came to the estate with her mother to see Historia and to take her into the Reiss household properly; it is assumed that Historia would thus be recognized as a child and heir to the Reiss family. As they attempted to evacuate they were surrounded by unmarked soldiers of the Inner Brigade of the Military Police, who then confronted Rod Reiss over the identity of Historia and her mother. Rod Reiss in turn, denied any relation to them. One of the soldiers, Kenny Ackerman, restrained Historia's mother and killed her as she desperately attempted to deny being Historia's mother and her existence thereof. Her last testament before having her throat cut were to look at her daughter and coldly state that she wished she had never given birth to her. The soldiers then attempted to kill Historia as well, but Rod Reiss intercepted their efforts by offering an alternative arrangement: that if, she were to disappear from the Reiss household, assume a new name and identity before enlisting as a soldier, that would mean they would not need to kill her. The soldiers agreed with this, and Rod Reiss then gave her the new name of "Krista Lenz". 3 Story 104th Trainees Squad arc After the cataclysm of the Colossal Titan breaching Wall Maria, Historia lived in a refugee camp before reaching the minimum age requirement to enable her to enlist as a trainee. Upon her subsequent training and graduation she had been ranked as 10th of the 104th; a rank below Sasha Blouse (this was later asserted by Historia to have been given the tenth position by Ymir).needed In the year 848, two years before graduation, Historia accompanies the other trainees on a wilderness hunt to sustain themselves in times of peace. Along with the other trainees, Historia is pulled into an equipment heist by thieves in the forest and is kidnapped, held as a hostage so the trainees don't retaliate. The ones left behind create a plan to try and rescue her, and after some trouble and the eventual capture of the thieves, Historia is safely returned and the thieves arrested.4 Battle of Trost District arc Following her inauguration into the military, Historia wasn't seen to be partaking in the battle of Trost until attempting to helpArmin overcome the distress of him believing himself to have lost his friends to the Titans.5 She would then play a role in helping a Mikasa lead expedition with the other trainees retake control the supply room, enabling the trainees to affect a resupply which had until then, been preventing their withdrawal from Trost. This was while the Rogue Titan enaged other Titans in combat, distracting them from the expedition. The Female Titan arc As ordered, in the aftermath of the battle of Trost, she reported her Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear to the Military Police for inspection as a part of the investigation over the deaths two captured Titans, presumed to be have been killed by a soldier using Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. 6 Despite her fears in facing the Titans in combat again she volunteered to became a member of the Scouting Legion, something she would later say was a decision made by her innermost self that she herself didn't understand the reasons behind it. During her first expedition out of the walls she saved Reiner, Armin, and Jean after they have become partially stranded in combat against the Female Titan by supplying them wih a horse allowing all of them to proceed on horseback. She was then seen to be holding her position on the tree line (as per orders) baiting the Titans and preventing them from entering the forest while the Survey Corps attempted to capture the Female Titan. Clash of the Titans arc Historia was later shown to be part of the group that is being suspected for being comrades of Annie, when the Beast Titan suddenly attacked with the other Titans.7 When Pastor Nick revealed to the members of the Survey Corps that Historia may know about the Walls having Titans inside them because of her family, and that she went under an assumed name after being caught in the middle of her relatives' dispute. It wasn't long until Eren and the others realized that she was often around Ymir.8 When she remembers being with Ymir when they were helping Daz in her hometown. She was confronted for living under an assumed name after being caught in the middle of a serious dispute between her families and relatives. Before transforming into a Titan to fight the other Titans attacking them, Ymir made Historia promise her to go back into living under her real name.9 After Historia and the rest of the trainees watch Ymir fighting against the group of Titans nearly falling off the tower when Ymir transformed, to which Reiner questioned her if she knew about it but tells she didn't know herself despite being so close to her and refuses to believe it at first. When the Trainees question whose side Ymir is on, Krista remembers some events of her and along with the other watching Ymir's attempt to fight the other Titans and came to the conclusion that she is fighting to protect everyone. She begins to cheer for Ymir telling her not to die and to break down the tower and celebrates when Ymir does so. She, along with the others, ride on her back and land on the ground safely, except for Ymir who is eaten by the Titans. As Historia tries to make her way to Ymir to fulfill her promise she is nearly grabbed by a Titan but is saved by Mikasa. As everyone watches in disbelief at Ymir's wounds and the truth, Historia reveals her true name. 10 She reveals her true name as Historia Reiss to Hange Zoë and pleads with her to go easy on Ymir. While she knew what her friend did was wrong in hiding information that could have been useful to the Survey Corps, she understood she did it to protect her comrades. Hange tells Historia she understands Ymir being a Titan like Eren and being an ally of humanity, but the political and bureaucratic rules are not as simple as she thinks. She watches with horror as Reiner, in his Armored Titan form, grabs Eren while Bertolt snatches Ymir in his Colossal Titan form.11 During the battle, she is assigned to provide care for the wounded. She insists that Ymir is still alive, and begs the other soldiers to rescue her. Later, she joins the rescue mission against Armin's advice. The team eventually manages to catch up with Reiner and Bertolt, but are unaware that Ymir has been convinced to ally with them in exchange for Krista's safety. When Ymir appears in her Titan form, Krista rushes to greet her and is swiftly ensnared in Ymir's mouth, so the Titans can kidnap her. As the Titans flee from the military, Ymir finally spits her out and partially emerges from her Titan form so they can speak. Krista initially believes that Ymir is being forced to cooperate with the traitors, and begs to be released so that they can escape. However, Bertolt points out that Ymir is not being forced to work with them and demands to know if Ymir is going to change her mind again, abandoning Krista to save herself. At this point, Ymir breaks down and confesses to her that she intends to use Krista's status as the heir of the Reiss family and hopes to save herself from the traitors she served. Using Krista's true nature, Ymir begs her to please save her. In response, Krista smiles and states she will always be on Ymir's side. When Mikasa arrives and attacks Ymir, Krista quickly steps forward to stop the fight. She pleads with her to spare Ymir, and refuses to back down even when Mikasa threatens her. It's only when Mikasa makes it clear she won't spare anyone who gets in her way, that Krista relents and talks Ymir out of fighting any further. Erwin Smith uses a successful ploy to slow down the traitors' escape, leading a massive horde of Titans directly into the Armored Titan's path. While her former comrades retreat to safety, Krista chooses to stay with Ymir and quickly comes under attack by the mindless Titans. She is rescued by Ymir, and they quickly become separated from Reiner and Bertolt in the ensuing chaos. During the fierce battle, she rescues Ymir from a larger Titan and proudly declares it her first Titan kill. As she lands and prepares to check on her companion, Connie Springer arrives on the scene and snatches her up. Krista initially struggles with him, stating that she doesn't need to be saved and has chosen to side with the traitors. She tells him that unless she goes, Ymir will be killed by the Titan Shifters' people. However, Connie saw through Ymir's lies and asks her if this is exactly what Ymir told her and points out that Ymir only acts seriously in order to protect her. He further points out the dangerous situation they're in, suggesting they retreat to safety together with Ymir. This seems to hit on and calm Krista, and they are quickly joined by Ymir running alongside them in Titan form. It is then that they notice Titans being thrown into the path of the main force, blocking off their retreat. As chaos reigns around them, she uses her gear to jump onto Ymir's head and shouts at Connie to call her "Historia". She then confronts Ymir about what Connie had said to her, wondering if Ymir is still lying to her in order to protect her. With newfound resolve, she states that they should both live only for themselves from now on -- echoing Ymir's words to her before she leapt from Castle Utgard. With a smile, she declares that she will never fear anything as long as they can be together. With this, she charges into battle along with Ymir and Connie. In the aftermath of the battle, she rejoins the main forces in fleeing back to the Walls. But Ymir hesitates and stops upon hearing Bertolt's screams, watching as the traitors fight for their lives against the Titan horde. Historia is shocked when Ymir utters an apology to her, reaching out to gently caress her hair before leaving to help the other Shifters. While Connie leads her horse, a heartbroken Historia watches Ymir join the battle and is forced to leave her behind within the Titan-infested lands of Wall Maria. The Uprising arc Upon their arrival back at the Wall, she collapsed from exhaustion and was provided with water by Rico Brzenska. Once she regained her strength, she joined the others and insisted that they needed to return to the interior. In the two weeks that passed, she and Eren were sent into hiding with the new "Squad Levi" (consisting of the surviving members of the104th Trainees Squad's most prominent members) as their guards. 12 On their first night in hiding, she shared with her squad the terrible events of her past. Afterwards, Eren noted that she had become withdrawn and rarely spoke to the others. Her faith in Ymir remained unshakable, as she assured Connie that the other woman's intentions in lying to him were good. She firmly stated that she understood the other woman, though clearly saddened by their separation. 13 While Levi and the others attempt to lure out the enemy, Historia is left behind with Eren in a safe location. While waiting, she falls asleep and has a dream about themysterious woman she knew as a child. These memories fade once she wakes up, leaving her confused. She has an awkward conversation with Eren, discussing the differences between the "Kind" Krista Lenz and the "empty" Historia Reiss. She wonders if the others are disappointed by the real her, who is not as kind or sweet as the girl they knew. Eren surprises her by admitting he always found Krista "creepy", and reassures her that the real Historia is just a normal girl. 14 After the Survey Corps tortured members of the government, they discovered that the Reiss family is the true royal family and that Historia has a chance to claim the throne. 15 Abilities Official Guidebook Historia Reiss's Statistics16: |} |6/10 |- |'Initiative' | |} |6/10 |- |'Wits' | |} |4/10 |- |'Teamwork' | |} |8/10 |- |'Altruism' | |} |10/10 |} Relationships * Ymir - Their relationship is complex, but is very close, and Ymir has been stated to be in love with her1718. She states that Ymir has "the worst personality ever", but was willing to abandon humanity if doing so would help Ymir. She states her intention to be at Ymir's side, and trusts her above all others. While Ymir challenges her unhealthy behaviors, she likewise challenges Ymir on her worst aspects. * 104th Trainees Squad - Krista is admired by the rest of the trainees, and the most popular girl among them. Many of her male classmates have a crush on her due to her beauty and kindness, as demonstrated when she rescuedReiner Braun, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirstein. Sasha Blouse also initially thought she was a goddess, and seems to have remained close to her during training. * Mikasa Ackerman - Little is known how Mikasa feels about Krista. However, she does make it clear to her that she won't be afraid of killing anyone who dares to attack. Although neither girls are aware of it, they are very much alike; both have their own important person to them, act on that person's behalf, and are willing to go any length to ensure their important one's wellness and safety. * Connie Springer - Krista is good friends with Connie, and he is the one to make her aware of the truth behind Ymir's actions. While they've had few interactions shown, it is clear she trusts him enough to take his word at face value. * Eren Yeager - Krista had always envied Eren for the fact that he always knows his goals and can work toward them, however Eren had initially always disliked Krista, seeing her as a phony. When her true side was revealed as Historia, Eren respects the fact that now she is a "Stupidly honest and regular person." Krista now considers Eren as a very close friend, after hearing his words.19 Trivia * The official site reveals that the majority of her male classmates had a crush on her, referring to her as the "Goddess" of the 104th. * In a Volume 11 sideart, Isayama portrayed Historia shifting into a Titan which depicted an angel. * So far, she has been called a goddess twice in the story. The first time by Sasha in Episode 3/Chapter 15. Second time, in Episode 18/Chapter 24. * Her name is based upon the song lyrics "The Unsung War" from the Videogame Ace Combat 5 which also serves as Inspiration for Isayama's Oneshot "Heartbreak One" he had written before Shingeki no Kyojin in which the female lead character strongly resembles Historia.needed ** Her name Historia is Greek in origin and means "History"20. Also, her pseudonym Krista ''is of Greek origin (''greek: Χριστή), meaning "she who is the anointed one". In Hebrew, "the anointed one" is "messiah".21 * Her birthday, January 15th, was celebrated in Japan as Coming Of Age Day between 1948 and 2000. It is now held on the second Monday of the month, but continues to celebrate the entry into adulthood by those turning 20. * Her alias surname "Lenz" means "spring" in old German. * At the Animagic 2014 series panel, producer George Wada confirmed that Ymir and Historia are "indeed a couple".